prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasha
Jasha is the real-life pairing between Janel Parrish (Mona Vanderwaal) and Sasha Pieterse (Alison DiLaurentis). They star alongside each other on Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Background Janel and Sasha met in 2010, when they both book their respective roles on Pretty Little Liars. The two didn't have many scenes together in the first season, and therefore, didn't see much of one another. However, as Sasha was in the show more, they got to know each other better and see more of one another. They then became friends and started hanging out outside of the set. Janel has stated that she was shocked to learn of Sasha's actual age to the latter's maturity-level. In 2012, they both attended Victoria's Secret: What Is Sexy? Party in Beverly Hills. They represented part of the Pretty Little Liars cast at the event, alongside Keegan Allen and Holly Marie Combs. In 2016, they both participated in the Pretty Little Liars RevelAtions Con in Germany together. They also did a few panels with one another, they were answered fan questions. When Sasha was asked about baby-names for her and Hudson Sheaffer's (her boyfriend and later fiancé) first child, Janel jokingly stated that Janel would be a great name for a girl, and Janelo for a boy. This made Sasha laugh, and she was also able to avoid answering the question or talking about having children. At the same con, they sang the PLL theme song, together. In 2017, Janel was present at Sasha's twenty-first birthday celebration where they drank alcohol together for the first time. Later that year, they attended Paleyfest together and did a panel together where they talked about Mona and Alison's relationship. Janel also congratulated Sasha on her engagement to Hudson Sheaffer. At a con in 2017, they read an iconic Hanna and Mona scene together after Sasha revealed that she auditioned for the role of Hanna first. In 2018, Sasha congratulated Janel on her engagement to her long-time boyfriend, Chris Long. Later, it was announced that they would star alongside each other in the Pretty Little Liars spin-off, Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. They also briefly reunited on the Warner Bros. lot when they visited Troian Bellisario and I. Marlene King on the set of Famous In Love. Janel wished Sasha a happy birthday on Instagram saying, "Happy birthday, sweet Sasha. Birthday hugs SOON". They later took pictures together during the table read for The Perfectionists, and had dinner together that night, when Janel joined Sasha and her fiance, Hudson. Trivia * Despite their characters animosity towards one another on-screen, they insist that none of those feelings travel off-screen. * Janel took Sasha out to drink for her twenty-first birthday, and the celebrated alongside some of their friends. * Both participated in the dance competition Dancing With The Stars, although in different seasons. * They publicly supported one another when they each were on Dancing With The Stars. * Janel refers to Sasha as, "Sasha bear". * Both are currently engaged and planning their respective weddings. * They did the Pretty Little Liars RevelAtions Con Germany together in 2016. * Both are excited to film The Perfectionists, and can't wait to start filming with one another again. * Sasha refers to Janel as, "Janelly bean". * They workout together, and use this time to motivate each other and get in shape. Gallery Jasha5.jpg Jasha6.png Jasha8.jpg BTS 5x13-03.jpg|BTS 5x13 BTS 5x13-02.jpg Jasha1.jpg Jasha11.jpg Jasha13.jpg|Jasha BTS 6x19 with Roger Kumble Jasha4.png|Jasha after getting PLL tattoos Jasha7.jpg Jasha9.jpg Jasha10.jpg Jasha12.jpg Jasha2.jpg BTS Perfectionists4.png|Janel and Sasha at The Perfectionists readthrough Gjjghgffhj.png Persreadthrough.png|Jasha with Marlene and Sofia Carson BTS Janel-Sasha.png Jasha_Instagram1.png Jasha_Instagram2.png Navigational Category:Real Life Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists)